


Wake the Girls

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry, I'll go light." Ginny was sliding down the bed and grinning from ear to ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake the Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the 'tickling' square in the 2010 round of [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Other content includes underage sexuality (14 and 13).

"I'm glad Harry's aunt and uncle let him come after all." Hermione turned away as she took off her shirt and pulled her nightgown on over her head. "He would have been miserable if we'd gone to the World Cup without him." She turned back to Ginny, who was turned away too as she changed. Her back was smooth and pale, contrasting with the abundance of freckles on her shoulders.

"It was nice of them," Ginny agreed with just a bit of a strain in her voice.

Hermione smiled as she pulled down her trousers under her nightgown and tossed them into Ginny's laundry basket.

"Do you mind if I don't put on my pyjamas?" Ginny asked, looking to Hermione over her shoulder. "It's a bit hot."

Hermione shook her head.

"It's always hot in my room," Ginny complained, flopping down on the bed in her knickers and white strappy top.

"That's because it's nearest the attic," Hermione said. She sat down carefully beside her. "Hot air always rises."

Ginny seemed to consider this. "I reckon you're right. Steam floats up, never down..." She rolled forward on her elbow, resting her head in her hand. "Do you fancy anyone at school?"

Hermione gave an embarrassing little snort-laugh at the abrupt question, which she tried to turn into a cough. "Why do you want to know that?"

Ginny turned up her palm. "Just curious. Do you?"

There was something in the innocent way she didn't let the question go — it disarmed her. Hermione stretched out on the bed; her heels dangled off the edge. This was a bed for a younger child than Ginny, and the two of them nearly didn't fit in it. "I think I might," she admitted stiffly. She hoped her face wasn't going as pink as it felt. "I'm not sure."

"You'd know if you did."

Hermione grinned up at the ceiling. "I know who _you_ fancy."

"Oh, right," Ginny said, in a tone that for a moment sounded just like Ron. "Right. Now you'll get it."

There was no other word for it — Ginny _pounced_. She was on Hermione's legs and pinching at her belly, and the unbearable tickle blossomed up her body. Gasps of surprise collapsed into laughter that poured out raw and uncontrolled as she grasped at Ginny's hands, pushing her away and clinging to her at the same time as they both fell sideways. As Hermione tried to catch her breath through giggles, she realised that Ginny was laughing too.

"Wow," she chortled, "you're really ticklish."

"I didn't..." Hermione swallowed through ragged breath. "I didn't know I was."

"It's okay, I am too. You want to play who can stand it the longest? Here, stick out your feet."

"My— my feet?" Fear, or something like it, twinged deliciously in Hermione's stomach.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll go light." Ginny was sliding down the bed and grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione stretched her legs out, her breath still rapid. From the open window, an evening breeze caressed her bare feet where they hung off the edge of the mattress.

"I know all about getting tickled, believe me," Ginny said as she sat down at the end of the bed, legs crossed. "Fred and George used to hold me down and absolutely torture me. They know all my worst spots."

Her hand closed around Hermione's ankle and she stroked one fingertip along Hermione's instep. It did tickle — she twitched and made an embarrassing little squeak — but it also sent strangely delicious tingles up Hermione's body.

"How did you... oh! How did you get them to stop?"

"Oh, I just got big enough to fight them off. Most of the time."

Ginny's delicate little fingertips crept up and down her soles, unbearably sensitive, and Hermione found herself spreading her toes, drawing them back, though her instincts screamed for her to do the opposite. Somehow it felt good to make it worse. When she forced herself to hold still, all she could feel was Ginny's light touches; just that and her own will not to move. She found that when she stopped moving, she also stopped laughing, holding her breath until her chest burned.

Ginny seemed fascinated by the spots that made her involuntarily twitch and gasp; she went back over them even lighter, even more teasingly. She played with Hermione's unwilling reactions, giggling herself.

"Your feet are cute." Ginny pinched her toes, which made Hermione squirm. "Look at your little toes." Her fingers crept up to Hermione's toes and prodded the stems—

"Oh my goodness, stop!" Hermione gasped, pulling her feet out of Ginny's hands with a breathless giggle. She rubbed her tingling toes, curling them.

"You didn't last long! My turn to go, then." She got up next to Hermione on the bed and stretched her legs out, putting her left foot against Hermione's right. Ginny's foot was paler, and her nails neatly trimmed. Her toes extended a little taller than Hermione's. "See, your feet are even smaller than mine, and you're older."

"I can't help it."

Ginny laughed. "I know that! Are you going to tickle me, or not?" She wriggled her toes.

"All right..."

Hermione wished she knew why her stomach was fluttering so much as she moved down by Ginny's feet, why her head was swimming with sensations when Ginny was acting as though this was all perfectly normal... She had never looked at someone's feet so closely before. Ginny's soles were a little rough, perhaps from going barefoot outside. Hermione glanced up at her in a moment of uncertainty; Ginny was up on her elbows as though eager to see what Hermione would do.

When she touched Ginny's feet, the giggles started right away. She didn't pull away, but her feet kicked up and down a little as though she was struggling to keep them there. When Ginny laughed, Hermione did too.

She explored her feet all over, including the spot under her toes that had made Hermione pull away. When she stroked Ginny's ankles, that was when the girl shrieked with laughter and jerked away.

"I can't stand it there," Ginny giggled, rolling on her side. "I guess I didn't last very long either."

Hermione climbed back up beside her, realising with growing confusion that she was disappointed she hadn't got to touch Ginny's feet more...

"You know what's funny?" Ginny said, leaning in almost conspiratorially. "Sometimes when Fred and George are tickling me, I sort of don't want them to stop." She smiled in a way that wrinkled her nose. "Is that too strange?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, and then there were three sharp knocks at the bedroom door.

They both jumped, and Hermione got that cold shiver that she always felt when she was caught doing something wrong.

"Come in!" Ginny called, and in a confused, frantic moment Hermione thought they should be hiding what they'd been doing, but of course there was no evidence, and they hadn't been doing anything bad anyway, had they—?

The door clicked open, and Mrs Weasley popped her head in around the side.

"Lights out, girls," she sing-songed. "We'll be off very early tomorrow. You need your rest."

"Okay, Mum," said Ginny. "We were just about to go to sleep anyway." Hermione was inwardly startled at how smoothly Ginny lied.

Mrs Weasley nodded her approval with a smile, and put out the light. The door closed, and her footsteps receded down the stairway.

***

Hermione lay awake. Ginny was breathing steadily beside her, facing away. She was trying to ignore it, but there was an ache between her legs... She'd been doing — _that_ — since last year. She could manage it at school with the curtain drawn around her bed, but not with Ginny right next to her, of course. But it wasn't working to tell herself that; somehow when she thought of Ginny, she thought of fingertips teasing the soles of her feet— She squeezed her thighs together, sending a ripple of pleasure up her body.

What was wrong with her? Couldn't she control herself? She tried to lie still. She closed her eyes, trying to think of dull things. She had to get to sleep, they were leaving early in the morning...

"Hermione."

The whisper made her startle.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered back, breathless despite herself.

"I can't fall asleep at all, I'm too excited." Ginny turned on her side, propping herself up on an elbow. "About tomorrow, I mean."

"Me too," said Hermione, hesitating only a little on the lie.

Ginny sighed; Hermione could feel the tiny touch of breath on her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you, er..." Ginny let out an embarrassed little laugh, and went on half-apologetically: "Have you kissed a boy before?"

Hermione's heart seemed to have jumped into her throat. "No. Not yet." She worried that Ginny would be disappointed in her answer, but instead the girl relaxed, seeming relieved.

"I haven't either," Ginny confided.

"You're a bit young, still..."

"Some of the girls in my year have got boyfriends already," Ginny said, picking at the sheet between them.

"Well, that's them." Hermione considered. "I suppose some of the girls in our year have boyfriends too. I don't really have many girl friends. Friends who are girls, I mean," she added hurriedly.

Ginny laughed, not unkindly. "I don't think I do either, just now. When they get boyfriends, it's a bit like... all they want to do is snog, and they don't talk to me anymore."

"If they act that way, they mustn't be very good friends," Hermione found herself saying, wincing as she realized it was something her mum would say.

"I guess," Ginny said. "It's fun having you here. I never have a girl to talk to over the summer."

Hermione was taken aback; she wasn't sure anyone had ever said before that she was _fun_. "Usually I don't have anyone to talk to over the summer at all, if I'm at home."

"I think it would be rubbish, being an only child. The boys drive me mad and all, but it'd be dead boring without them."

As Hermione was trying to think of an answer, Ginny moved her hand. It could have been just an accident, a random shift. But as it happened, her hand brushed Hermione's hip, and she didn't expect it, and it tickled. Hermione's words were cut off with a giggle as she jerked away.

In the near-darkness, she could see Ginny's amused grin. "You're so ticklish. It's funny." Ginny's fingertips ran quickly up Hermione's side; Hermione had to cover her mouth to keep from shrieking.

"Oh, don't, we'll wake everybody up," she whispered through her hands, though she didn't want Ginny to stop.

"Just don't laugh then," Ginny advised teasingly, walking her fingertips spider-like up Hermione's body.

Hermione gasped, squirming, her hands in fists at her chest. Ginny's touches were... She couldn't even think. As the girl's fingers spidered up and down her side, it was all she could do not to push her away, yet it felt _good_ , it sent tingles between her legs like nothing she'd ever felt before. Ginny's fingers crept up onto her stomach— Hermione's legs jerked up, her toes curled tight— but she didn't stop her. She rubbed her legs together, giggling voicelessly into her hands, rolling her hips from side to side. She was sure her face was bright red, but the ticklishness made her unable to really think about it, unable to get stuck worrying whether it was really all right to feel this way.

Hermione wasn't sure when tickles became touches; she didn't notice when she stopped laughing. Ginny's fingertips traced her collarbone above the neckline of her nightgown, and they were both quiet, both breathing quickly. Ginny smelled sweet and clean, and she was warm against Hermione's side. Ginny's eyes were dark, her mouth slightly open.

"That feels good," Hermione said in a whisper that she could barely hear herself.

Ginny's palm moved down and stroked Hermione's breast through the fabric of her nightgown. She held her breath. It was the first time she had been touched there.

But, there was something. Some flinch in Ginny's face, some hesitation. As soon as it happened, Hermione wasn't sure she had seen it at all. She felt herself on a precipice, her toes inching over the edge. Vertigo.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "It feels good. But I'm not sure."

She could feel tension drain from Ginny's body against hers, like the girl had melted a little.

"I'm not sure either," Ginny whispered back. "I thought, but then... I didn't know." She turned her eyes down from Hermione's gaze.

For the first time in her life, Hermione did something without thinking: she put her arms around Ginny and drew her into a hug. She still felt good between her legs, but hugging Ginny felt good all over too. Ginny hugged back, and she knew that right now she just wanted this, and she found herself relieved that Ginny did too. They lay like that, and Hermione stroked Ginny's hair timidly. Ginny pressed her cheek against Hermione's chest.

"I think I'm getting sleepy now," Ginny said at last.

"Me too," said Hermione.

And Ginny pulled away out of her arms, and they both moved to lie more comfortably. After a moment, the sheets rustled, and Ginny took Hermione's hand.


End file.
